


Friendly Visits

by Kittenfightclub



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Javert has feelings and hes not as good at hiding them as he thinks he is, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Seine, Valjean is pretty oblivious tho so its okay, but cute, ridiculous and semi-plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenfightclub/pseuds/Kittenfightclub
Summary: Valjean saved him from the Seine, but that doesn't make Javert any more inclined to take care of himself. Valjean takes the responsibility upon himself instead- continues to be a savior.Prompt: Valjean spoiling Javert. Pure fluff. That's all.





	Friendly Visits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_heart_full_of_javert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_heart_full_of_javert/gifts).



> sorry if it's a little ooc, I havent written these boys in a hot minute... ill also attribute it a little to the modern au- society's a little different from 1800s France; we have Goodwill and less stiff notions of what's socially acceptable ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Javert would probably never get used to just… interacting with Valjean, not pursuing him- at work at least. It was weird. After so many years of hating him, now Valjean was a free-man, and a free-man who enjoyed _ tormenting  _ his would-have-been captor apparently.

It seemed as though he found some reason or another to knock on Javert’s door _every damn day_.  
Javert couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy the attention though, as much as he liked to think that he didn’t need anyone, that he was a lone wolf, if that were truly the case he wouldn’t be thinning out even more by the day and wearing holes in his shirts. Javert accepted these facts with a sigh, for he was always well aware of them, and haunted by their cause, and opened the door.  
  
Valjean had saved him from the Seine, and it seemed that he felt that relationship was entitled to continue. Since the small pension that Javert was receiving during his break from work, recovery time for his “unfortunate mistake,” as Chabouillet had put it, was not enough to afford some clothes not already nearly riddled with holes, Valjean took it upon himself -foolishly or rather, self-righteously in Javert’s opinion- to provide.  
Nearly as soon as he walked into the room, Valjean noticed the tanned skin of Javert’s arm through the worn out fabric of his dress shirt, and insisted that Javert accompany him and Cosette on a shopping trip. They already had it planned, he insisted, for later in the day.  
  
Javert declined, immediately, but then Valjean had smiled and made him feel so awfully ungrateful and monstrous that he had to accept. Then they just talked- that was what they usually did. Javert was awkward.Javert was even more awkward on this particular day, but he stuck it through. For some reason, the conversations that Javert had with Valjean were the most rewarding he had had in a long time, even if they were simple chatter. If he were to really think about it, Javert would realize that before Valjean had begun making day-trips to see his _project,_ Javert could not remember the last time that he had done something other than work.  
  


.

  
Valjean was the one who searched for clothes for the both of them. He pushed the cart down the aisle slowly, gently sorting through the clothes on the rack and selecting hangers from it occasionally.  

Cosette had scampered off on her own, probably to meet up with some of her friends. 

Javert crossed his arms awkwardly and lounged against a rack, watching on, somewhat amused as Valjean took great care to look through the collection of clothes.   
Javert had not allowed himself to be taken to any high-end store which he was sure was what Valjean probably had in mind- he was fine with thrifting, as he had done for all of his life, even at the peak of his career, and in return, Valjean was allowed to choose whatever he liked.  
  
The problem with that, was that Valjean already had a few cozy, wool sweaters hanging over an arm, and while they all looked incredibly soft and comfortable, were nothing that Javert would ever dare to be seen in. Javert was strict and even while on rest from duty, he liked to seem so- he would rather be seen in a holey dress shirt than a ridiculous sweater any day. It was an obvious fact, one that he was absolutely sure Valjean was aware of. It overrode even the fact that it was getting colder everyday- sometimes combined with the chill of the river, which Javert often still felt as a chilly phantom littering goosebumps over his skin. 

 

Valjean was humming as he looked through the racks, smiling, amused, as he passed over ridiculous Christmas vest after ridiculous Christmas vest. The problem with that, was that after a few minutes, Javert began to smile as well.

 

It didn't take too long, but it seemed as though that may have been a part of the plan to begin with. It was a little less than an hour before Javert was mentally preparing himself to "at least try on" the fuzzy, over-sized, knitted sweaters that Valjean had released into his arms.

One was gray, which was a relief, since it seemed to be the most appealing even despite the wiry furs protruding from it- others were various shades of blue, one navy, a few lighter- the last was a light salmon pink. Javert swallowed a grumble at that- he already knew he would never be leaving the store with that..

  
.  
  
The pair left the store only around a half-hour later; Cosette had gotten a ride home with a friend, so it was only the two of them. Javert was blushing lightly, carrying the plastic sack of sweaters in one hand and nervously rubbing at his arm with the other. He caught Valjean’s eye and smiled slightly, but when the smile was returned, he turned away.  
  
Valjean dropped him off at his apartment, despite Javert insisting that he could walk the short distance.Neither said a word the entire way there, almost as though waiting on the other to speak. As soon as Valjean pulled up, it seemed as though Javert was already halfway up the drive- having almost jumped from the car while it was still moving and bolted to the door.  
  
“Javert!”’ Valjean called gently, waiting for Javert to turn around and stare back, quizzically, tensely fidgeting with his hair as he inched closer to the door- “I’ll see you?”.  
Javert nodded. They had not made any sort of plans, despite the connotation, but both were accustomed to Valjean coming around sooner rather than later, so it did not come as a surprise at all.  
  
.  
  
It was only a few days later when Valjean was once again knocking on Javert’s door- however, they had spoken a few times in between, even if Javert was always somewhat stilted over the phone. 

Javert answered it -the door-, drowsy and squinting against the early morning daylight. He delicately pressed a few tanned fingers against the bridge of his nose and pushed at his headache as though to expel it from his skull. It did not work, but after a few moments, he was back to his senses and managed a small smile, slipping outside into the cold.  
  
Javert crossed his arms, closing the door after himself and rubbing his palms against the pale pink fuzz of the knitted sweater for comfort as well as warmth. It was incredibly soft, which Javert had insisted was not the only thing he wanted it for (although secretly, it was the biggest reason). He didn’t shiver, despite the early-morning dew. He caught Valjean’s eye before blushing. 

Despite the smile, Valjean did not seem as though he intended to give any intention of why he came, probably just to check up, but Javert took initiative anyways, just to assuage the awkwardness of his own blush.

  
”Thank you.” he said. “For the clothes, I mean.” Javert had felt guilty about it- he was out of touch- he had forgotten- everything still felt weird- The _thank you_ was given four days late, technically at least, but that didn’t matter much to Valjean at all, because he quickly answered with a cheerful “of course!”.   
Javert was still fidgeting, but only slightly, yet this time, Valjean could not imagine what it would be for. Still, he continued to stand patiently, smiling and not looking bored at all, until he heard Javert shift a little closer- comfortably closer- friendly.

  
They talked, standing there out in the cold. Javert was awkward, blushing, cute. Valjean left not too long later though- he hadn’t meant to intrude, or he had gotten what he came for. Javert cursed himself for not even thinking to invite him inside.  
  
  


 


End file.
